dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amoracchius
Amoracchius, also known as the Redeemer's blade,Grave Peril, ch. 27 the Sword of Love,Small Favor, ch. 42 and in legend, as Excalibur,Ghost Story, ch. 9Excalibur - wikipedia is one of the Swords of the Cross. It is first seen in Grave Peril. Description Amoracchius is a five-foot long heavy European broadsword with a crusader-style hilt bound in wire. Its nail is worked into the hilt and the sword is kept in a black leather scabbard.Grave Peril, ch. 2 In combat, the sheer power of the blade emits a thrumming sound and bright light that seems to banish shadows and can momentarily blind those around the wielder.Skin Game, ch. 30 Amoracchius can harm supernatural beings, its cuts being left in flames that cauterize the wound, and is an incredibly powerful object of faith.Grave Peril, ch. 5 As with the other Swords of the Cross, Amoracchius loses its power and might be broken when used for reasons contrary to its nature: in this case, out of hatred. In Grave Peril, the Leanansidhe takes the sword away from Dresden, who tried to strike out with it in an effort to escape his bargain with her. History The spirit of Sir Stuart confirms that Amoracchius is Excalibur, and is the only sword not reworked after its original forging.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 Mythology Excalibur, or Caliburn, is the legendary sword of King Arthur, and is sometimes attributed with magical powers or associated with the rightful sovereignty of Britain, so much so that it has been equated to the Sword in the Stone. The sword, or very similar ones, are prominent also in Welsh and Irish mithology. Wielders and guardians In Small Favor, it is wielded by Michael Carpenter until he is almost mortally wounded in the battle on Demonreach.Small Favor, ch. 43 He then leaves the sword with Harry Dresden, who is tasked to guard the sword until a suitable wielder can be found.Small Favor, ch. 46 In Changes, Dresden lends the sword to Susan Rodriguez before their group leaves for Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 39''Changes, ch. 48 The sword is then in the possession of Karrin Murphy in ''Ghost Story. Michael takes Amoracchius once more in Skin Game and, after the fighting is over, leaves again the sword in Dresden's care.Skin Game, ch. 51 It circulates less than the other two Swords, and is only used in times of great need.Q&A session at 2011 Marscon @6:34 In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter informs Harry Dresden that The Original Merlin was another of the White Council who once was custodian of Amoracchius. He suggested to Dresden that he begin researching how Amoracchius was passed on historically. Due to this conversation, Dresden has good reason to believe that Amoracchius is actually the same sword as Excalibur, the last sword entrusted to a wizard, The Original Merlin. ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden allowed Susan Rodriguez to bear Amoracchius for the purposes of rescuing her and Dresden's daughter, Margaret Angelica Dresden from the Red Court and the Bloodline curse they plan to sacrifice her for at Chichén Itzá. Inside the Temple of Kukulkan, Susan, at a key moment and under a veil, wields Amoracchius against the Red King, cutting off his arm and stopping him from killing Maggie with the sacrificial knife. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, during a meeting of the Chicago Alliance, Daniel Carpenter lets slip in front of Felicia Raith, a White Court vampire, that it was in the possession of Karrin Murphy, saying, "Bring forth the Swords!" Ghost Story, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Dresden asked about the whereabouts of the sword and Murphy told him that she could no longer trust the sword in his care because of his role as the new Winter Knight.Cold Days, ch. 27 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Michael Carpenter is loaned Uriel's grace, temporarily healing the crippling injuries he sustained in the battle on Demonreach. This allows him to once again take up Amoracchius and accompany Dresden in Murphy's stead on the raid of Hades' vault. Following his encounter with Nicodemus at the Carpenter home, he returns the sword to Dresden for safekeeping. Word of Jim Notes References See also *Knights of the Cross *Father Forthill *Archangel *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Yuki Yoshimo *Lydia *''Esperacchius'' *''Fidelacchius'' *Objects of faith Category:Grave Peril Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:The Warrior Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game